


Lollipops

by Sonamae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Candy, Flirting, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, So much flirting, is it a poly flirt or is Dan just that nice?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: It's Halloween, Eddie and his growth of a boyfriend get invited out.





	Lollipops

Halloween night and Eddie was sitting in his apartment watching scary movies on netflix while he and his symbiote held hands and rested its chin on Eddie’s shoulder. There was a bowl of candy on the kitchen counter near the door, brightly colored lollipops in the dollar store plastic, and they were happy. The last Halloween he’d had, Eddie had slept through it, sad and alone and mourning a breakup that was entirely his fault. This Halloween he sat on a second hand couch he’d found through Trades, one that soaked him in and smelled oddly like raspberries.

But he wasn’t alone this year, and he wasn’t sad. There was a huge possibility that he’d never been so happy, not even when he’d been with Anne.

On screen, someone with liquid latex all over their arms was pulling themselves out of a shallow grave. His other chuckled and nuzzled beneath his ear, so Eddie squeezed his hand and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. There would be no trick or treaters, not here in this low rent building, but they’d bought the candy as a just in case. His other had adored the concept of Halloween instantly. They’d set up the netflix que and curled up together for shitty CGI.

When the phone rang, Eddie went to sit up but his other tutted.

_‘I’ll see who it is.’_ The symbiote purred before he extended himself out and picked up Eddie’s phone _‘Oh! It’s Anne!’_ Before Eddie could launch himself forward, the symbiote had swiped across the screen. _“Hi Anne.”_

Eddie kicked off the couch and did a quick chase around the living room after his chuckling other, the speaker button being tapped. With wild hands, Eddie made a grab for the phone, but only fell into the symbiotes tendrils.

“Uhh, V? Hey, where’s Eddie?” Anne asked, her voice distorted through the speakers.

“Right here.” Eddie called, jumping onto the nearest chair. “He took the phone, now he’s playing keep away.”

Anne laughed. Eddie could hear Dan’s voice in the background asking what was so funny. “They’re being cute.” She didn’t bother moving away from her phone when she said it. “Hey, look, Dan and I are going to order take away later, but before that we’re doing the Haunted House in the garage and we’re going to pass out candy. Did you two want to come over and scare teenagers? Costumes are required.”

“I bought that coconut Ghirardelli V likes.” Dan called. “If he wants it, I mean. And I made baklava, I know Eddie likes that.”

The symbiote looked down at Eddie pointedly, a smirk showing with all those teeth. _“Oh Eddie, can we? We haven’t been on a proper date in ages.”_

“Did he say date?” Dan asked, and this time Anne did move away from her phone.

Eddie jumped up and finally snatched the phone out of the symbiotes hand, sticking his tongue out in triumph. The symbiote just leaned down and flicked their own tongue out over Eddie’s, making him shiver. “You’re gross.” He whispered, but he was still smiling.

“Anyway, you two up for it?” Anne asked, back to her phone.

Eddie just rolled his eyes when his other pouted and bounced in the air. “Yeah, I’m sure we’ll come up with a suitable costume.” He smirked when Venom trilled against his arm. “We getting Thai food or?”

_“Five Guys.”_ The symbiote suggested.

“You better mean the burgers.” Anne said sternly before Eddie took her off speaker.

“We’ll be there in a few, let me get changed and turn the hall light off.” They said their goodbyes and Eddie sighed after he hung up. “Alright, what should we go as?”

_‘Dan is flirting with us.’_

“That’s not a costume. And are you still on about that?” Eddie asked as he logged out of his netflix account and turned off the t.v. “He knows you need chocolate, and he can afford the expensive kind, that’s all.” His other rumbled and began to wrap around his arms. “He’s not flirting.”

_‘He made you baklava.’_ His other pointed out. _‘Didn’t buy it, he made it. He’s flirting with us. So’s Anne, she’s buying us take away.’_

“How’s that flirting, it it because the best way to our heart is through our stomach?”

_‘Through the ribcage, actually, but I’ll never let anyone get close enough to try hurting us.’_ A warm tongue wrapped around Eddie’s neck and he closed his eyes, letting his body get wrapped up in the warmth of Venom. _‘She didn’t have to invite us, but she did. She always does.’_

“She’s our _friend_.” He walked toward the door, tucking the bowl of lollipops under his arm. “You just like flirting with people.” He could feel Venom chuckling before he did. “Alright, okay. _We_ just like flirting with people.” A gentle nudge against his back made him head toward the window instead of the door. Probably best with how nosy his new neighbor was.

_‘Do you think if I drop my jaw to the floor in the haunted house the teenagers will throw their candy? Can I keep their candy? I call dibs on their candy.’_

“I’ll let Anne know you plan on traumatizing her neighborhood teens.” Eddie muttered as Venom’s hand pushed open the window. “Hey, before we go.” Venom paused and hummed. “Love you.”

There was a fluttering of delight in his chest. _‘Love you too, Eddie.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spoops


End file.
